Aesroh Tudiy
History Early Life Aesroh was three years old when the Jedi found her drifting in the Core Worlds within a freighter. She has no idea what happened to her parents, but when the Jedi arrived after picking up the distress signal; they noticed the pod was jettisoned. Aesorth had some identification in the ship that allowed her to keep name and identify when the Jedi found her. During her training as youngling her "unique" sight allowed her to surpass the standard force sense. Therefore, she was put under different training qualifications for her to master Force Sight; so she could see properly. Even though she still has the typical sight of her people; seeing her surrounding in shades of grey. She has manifested some colors that she can see; Red, Blue: but still having the inability to see the variants. Very Early into her Knighthood she got into a relationship with Kris. After several years they began to love each other; however her master found out and in the standard tradition; separated them both and they both had several meetings with their masters. She understood the split and the talks; as it was against the Jedi Code, however she believed that there should be exceptions, that you should not be limited to who you are. After several days, she told her master she is leaving the order. Her master did not approve, nor respect the decision. Telling her she could not leave the order, she ignored him and told Kris to come with her. However, he wanted to stay; feeling like it was in his way to do so. Understanding his decision, she left the order and found Alpheridies where she trained for four years. After leaving Aesroh trained on Alpheridies to finish her incomplete Jedi training in her own eyes. Through her training, she learned how to see more traditionally, seeing shades of blue; but not much else. She trained under the Luka Sene. Through her training, she developed her own version of the traditional lightsaber forms. During this she created a second lightsaber. After four years, she said her goodbyes to her masters and went into isolation in the Unknown Regions for ten years. During this, she mastered herself and the force within her fields. No where near a master of the force, but still fairly powerful. She learned a version of Kris's force pulse, of which he taught her during their time together. This version more closely resembled Shatterpoint than the traditional force pulse. Once the clone wars sparked up, she practiced force stealth to sneak around the planets during the war to observe what was happening. During an encounter with some droids, in a panic she developed her affinity for Force Cloak. Once the Empire Invaded, her sightings of large ships in the Unknown Regions were confirmed and she tried to appear once more into the galaxy. Recent History Aing-Tii As she explored the veil with the Aing-Tii inside the Kathol Rift; she discovered all the rainbow. This allowed her to see all the colors of the world with vibrance. Unlike any other of her kind; she opened herself up to change and can see them all. Tython She encountered the disturbance on Tython and trained under the mysterious man there; surviving a duel with him for her new lightsaber and learning. She learned a new lightsaber form called Tràkata. Personality Aesroh is very kind and is willing to give up her life if need be to protect someone else. However, it is shadowed the fact that she left the Jedi Order because of selfish reasons. She will sometimes not do something she tells herself she must do, but eventually may get to it. She is not rude in conversation, but she will be hard if it is necessary. Equipment Aesroh Tudiy has two lightsabers; one with a Orange and one with a Blue Adegan Crystal The Primary lightsaber she uses has a Orange Pontite Adegan Crystal. with an open crystal matrix that is visible; it is protected by Transparisteel. It had a Dual-phase function. Her secondary blade has a Ocean Blue tython crystal as the primary focus and is made from a weightless material. She has a simple Hold-out pistol was a Charric blaster pistol she found while training in the Unknown Regions. Aesroh's standard Jedi robe has been battered and her blind-fold slightly dirtied. Aesroh owns a heavily modified Z-95 Headhunter named the Vision. Force Primary Force Powers * Modified Force Pulse * Force Stealth * Force Cloak * Force Sight * Farsight * Force Healing ** Cure Poison of Self and Others ** Control Pain of Self and Others ** Hibernation Trance ** Control Disease of Self and Others ** Cure Disease of Self and Others ** Accelerate Healing of Self and Others * Animal Bond * Field Detection Force Pulse Aesroh's version of Force Pulse is her expanding her awareness into a object or thing. Allowing her to see the physical and mani-physical fault lines within it; it also could go through the object or be used in a small concentrated wave to encompass a wall for example. Primary Lightsaber Forms Aesroh uses a personal style that most resembles a mix of Jar'Kai Dual blade fencing, Soresu, and Makashi, Tràkata, with a hint of Shien. She uses quick and precise slashes and counters, keeping her guard up to block lightsaber blows and blaster fire. She uses the Dual Phase nature of her primary lightsaber to push an enemy back with the extended range. As well as this she is not afraid to deactivate and reactivate her lightsabers in a clash; as well as using the force to dual with one.Category:Admin Characters